


Where is it?

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is planning something and Draco is determined to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is it?

Harry turned to Ron, worry etched on every line of his face.

“No. My plan is working. It can’t be messed up now.”

“Then I suggest you go head Malfoy off before he ruins it for all of us.”

Harry had just the thing.

* * *

Draco stopped in the hall as Harry approached him.

“I know you’re planning something, Potter. I’ll figure it out.”

“I don’t think you will, Malfoy. You can search the castle from top to bottom, you’ll never figure out where it’s happening.”

“So there’s something happening, eh?”

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Excuse me, Potter. I have things to be getting on with.” With that he swept away leaving Harry with a grin on his face.

Draco started with that Room of Requirement he’d found out about in fifth year. Harry was there on a couch, a potions manual and a spare bit of parchment in hand.

“I found you easily enough.”

“You found _me_. But I’m not what you’re looking for.”

Draco turned and stalked from the room. He decided to be methodical about it and started with the first floor classrooms. The halls were empty. Only about half the students stayed for this optional summer school thing Dumbledore had put on in light of the upcoming war, and most of them elsewhere on a Saturday. Draco found nothing. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws opened their towers to him, but again, nothing. The Astronomy Tower had no activity that wasn’t usual for a Saturday.

He approached the Gryffindor tower, sure even Potter couldn’t be _that_ obvious. But he was determined to find out what Scarface had been planning for the last two weeks with furtive whispers between not only the Tarnished Trio but also a number of teachers, including Snape. It had to be big, and he’d overheard them talking about today.

Potter was the one who opened the Gryffindor entrance for him.

“You’re welcome to look, Malfoy, but you won’t find anything.”

Draco looked around at the atrociously coloured common room.

“Did it ever occur to you that this event isn’t happening inside?”

Draco growled knowing there was an afternoon prowling the grounds in his future.

After lunch Draco started with the Oaf’s hut, then moved on to the lake, the Quidditch pitch and the clearing where Care of Magical Creatures was taught. In Greenhouse Three Potter stood smirking as Draco approached.

“Still no luck, Malfoy?”

“I’ll figure it out, Potter.”

“Of course you will.” Draco wanted to punch the patronising git in the nose.

After a day of fruitless searching Draco realised he wasn’t going to figure it out. Just one more time The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Reach-Annoying-Heights-Of-Prattishness had beat him.

He spoke the Slytherin password and stepped in to the common room, frowning. It should have been practically empty, but it should still have been light. He took out his wand.

“ _Lumos_ ”

“SURPRISE!”

He dropped his wand as everyone left at the school jumped out from behind couches, screens and behind doors and pelted him with Every Flavour Beans. Harry approached him, a glass of Butterbeer in his hand and a grin on his face.

“You found us! I knew you would.”

“This is what you’ve been planning? I thought you were going into battle!”

Harry kissed Draco soundly.

“Happy Birthday love.”


End file.
